Traditionally, data centers have been located in highly controlled spaces because the equipment can be highly sensitive to environmental conditions. For example, such environments typically include systems for controlling temperature, humidity, air quality, etc. Typically, air in such environments is conditioned (e.g., filtered) by a central building heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system and/or by CRACs (Computer Room Air Conditioning units) in the data center. Such environmental control systems can be costly to install and operate. In some cases, operation of environmental controls can be a primary cost driver of a data center operation. However, failing to have such environmental controls can cause particle buildup inside electronics equipment, which can negatively affect performance, reliability, and lifespan of the equipment. As one example, constant cooling is typically involved in reliable long-term operation of data library systems, and such cooling is typically performed by pulling cool air across the data library equipment. Without filtering the air by a building HVAC system and/or CRACs, dust and other particulates can be drawn onto and into the equipment (e.g., tape/hard drive heads, heatsinks, switches, optical sensors), which can cause failures.